BA Season 4: 121 - Changes
by The Barracuda
Summary: While Xanatos is caught between Sobek and an evil, alternate Goliath, Elisa Maza's back in town and looking for her daughter, as Trinity is caught between the defense and the prosecution. Elisa must risk the ultimate exposure if she wants her daughter back in her arms.


**#121 - Changes**

"We're putting the band back together."_ \- Elwood Blues_

_Avalon, the aftermath..._

The tendrils of dawn reached over the island and the smoldering patches of the consequences of a war of magic. The damage was highlighted in the morning sun, looking especially grievous; but the healing process had already begun as the iron dissipated and started leeching back into the soil.

The less wounded were helping those still comatose on the ground. Despite her burns, Grandmother used the earth to envelop the poisonous metal and slowly remove it from the skin of her fallen brethren. A hole opened up in the ground and the iron was deposited as far down as Grandmother's magic could reach. Avalon was being scoured of all poison.

Sprawled very un-king-like in the patchy dirt, Oberon was shaking the spots from his vision, willing himself to see again.

He could hear the voices and mewls of his court as the healers applied their magic and his blood boiled. To be defeated in his kingdom was humiliating, more so while in front of his subjects.

"Allow me, my liege."

Oberon turned to see a splotch of something hovering above the ground nearby. As his vision cleared, that amorphous blob sharpened into the Puck. His smile was stretched from cheek bone to pale cheek bone; an odd way to greet his king after being poisoned and nearly killed. "_Puck._"

He held up a hand and Oberon grimaced at the iron shrapnel being tugged through his flesh. The metal was slowly yanked from his skin and swirled into a sphere, safely encased in a powerful magic shield. The pain quickly started diminishing, the black smears around the wounds shrinking. "I'll send you the bill."

"You jest, in the aftermath of our defeat."

"Oh, and happily so." He clapped his hands. "There's never a dull moment. I especially loved the explosions."

Oberon sat up and tried to stand but his legs were still weak. He ended up on one knee. "_Do not test my patience._ I have no qualms in restoring your sentence tenfold."

"Then the question is, why don't you?" Puck inquired knowing what forces he toyed with.

But the expected wrath didn't come. No bellowing, magic or world-ending shows of power. Oberon simply scowled and breathed. "My queen assured me you are needed. And perhaps by sheer curiosity I will abide by her conviction in you, as misplaced as it may be."

Puck put a finger under his chin, smirking like the devil.

"_Puck!_"

He sucked in a breath and gasped, "Oh! More fun." This particular voice piercing through the din was familiar and Puck swiveled to meet the owner. Fox was being led towards him in a wheelchair pushed by Katharine, with her husband Tom flanking them. In his arms was an unconscious Titania. "Mrs. Xanatos." he greeted her. "It pleases me to see you out of that bed."

"Don't play with me, Puck, _not now._"

He nodded, knowing to play gingerly against a mother's wrath.

"How dare you play with my son's life!" she screamed at him. She slammed a hand down on the chair's armrest, surprising even Katharine. "_My son!_"

Puck cocked his head. Her lungs had never sounded so powerful, belying the withered shell. "My dear," he explained calmly, "Alexander's life has always been at the forefront of my mind."

"Bullshit. From what I saw...you deliberately led Alexander right into that thing. I saw him fly straight into the phoenix's heart on your so-called _guidance._"

"I did." he admitted. "And gladly so." He saw Fox suck in another big breath and decided to explain before she could release it. "That big bird would have decimated this island, its inhabitants and then chased Alexander around the world to get what it wanted, causing damage and death on a global scale. I simply hurried the process along."

Fox swallowed and felt her face stretch from the exertion. "At what cost...?" she hissed. "Damnit, Puck, _Alexander_..."

"Your son is safer where he is now that anywhere else on Earth, including Avalon."

"How do you figure?"

"Your son is powerful but he is still susceptible to magic. Even insufferable _human_ magic. He is linked to Sobek, strung heart to heart with that delightful psychotic. But as part of the phoenix, the spell can't reach him. It's nullified."

Fox digested what Puck just said, allowing time to steady her breathing. "There had to have been a better way, Puck. You've just traded one sentence for another."

Puck swam closer, getting a good look at his employer's wife. A little bit of color bloomed through sallow cheeks. "That connection to Sobek meant your boy was forced to be immortal, and forced to feel his pain, tied together for eternity."

"And how is that worse than being swallowed by the phoenix?"

"Immeasurably so. Just ask Demona and Macbeth."

"Are they...bonded?"

"While my brethren were battling the phoenix, I took the opportunity to teach the boy a new spell, something to resist the phoenix's influence."

"That thing decimated Avalon's inner court. How long can he last?"

Puck's smug grin weakened just enough for those close to notice but he quickly maintained the facade. "Long enough."

Fleeting movement from their side distracted them from their conversation as Oberon willed himself to a standing position, but still had enough of an air to swing his cape around him. "The phoenix is feeding from the boy, yes, but it will not risk damaging its only bargaining chip."

"And what does it want?"

"To be left alone."

Her eyes narrowed. "And so it keeps my son for, what...the rest of his life?"

"It seemed...reluctant to let him go."

"Perhaps it is a worthy trade." one of the Weird sisters remarked from the side.

"One life for many."

"A noble sacrifice."

Fox stared daggers at the triplets, but wasn't surprised at the callousness.

"Tsk, tsk, ladies," Puck chuckled, "bad form."

Fox rubbed her hands down her face and scanned the palace grounds. Most of the Fay were on their feet, alive but staggering like drunken babies. The sheer power and cunning it took to take down Avalon's best...it was like fighting a force of nature. "Can we negotiate with something older than most forms of life on this planet? And has enough power to outshine the mighty Avalon inner circle."

"Yes." Oberon's air of conceit wore thin from the embarrassment of being beaten on his own lands. "If humans could trap it, we certainly can."

As thoughts roiled, Fox quickly turned her head to another in a long line of crises. Her mother was still unconscious in Tom's arms. She looked half-dead. "Puck, my mother..."

He bowed and hovered closer. "Of course." A faint flash of light circled his palm and the iron was pulled from Titania's flesh, though it didn't leave without its fair share of pain.

Titania's eyes fluttered and opened to slits, her head lazily bobbing up and down.

"Mother..." Fox prompted.

"...daughter..." she responded. Her voice was a whisper, and hoarse.

"She'll be alright." Puck assured her.

"She was almost killed in her own home, Puck." Oberon chided him. "Were your own kin used as fodder for your plan? While you plotted with that halfling my children waged a war almost to their own extinction."

Puck whirled on his feet, which were hovering a few inches above the ground. "I always thought the Fay needed a bit of humility." he clapped back. "Now perhaps you won't ignore the world around you."

"You dare to toy with lives so frivolously."

Puck's expression soured. "Not fun, is it?" he croaked. "This is an island full of schemers and interlopers, sticking their noses into others' affairs at but a whim. Just look at your pet harpies there..." He flicked a long finger at the Weird sisters, who promptly responded with a cold glare. "Still scheming now. You yourself set a rule and chiseled it in stone, then broke said rule when it served you and you have the audacity to blame me of the same?"

"How dare you–!"

"...husband..."

Oberon turned to the small voice. Titania was awake. "My queen."

She reached a hand towards him, shivering slightly. "...such quarrels are meaningless now...our priority is elsewhere..."

"Whatever lies beyond the shoes of Avalon does not concern us."

A smile split thin, dry lips. "The phoenix proved we are not unconquerable, even on Avalon. I'm sure you feel the power being expended..."

Oberon could. It strummed the air, seeped along the currents, whispered in the waves that lapped the sands of his kingdom. So much power being unleashed in the human world, at multiple points. How the little mortals were letting loose such energy was almost intriguing. "No. We will not intervene." he said sternly. "They have no doubt caused this themselves."

"Then we will aid our mortal champions." Titania turned to Fox. "I think it is time you returned home, my daughter..."

* * *

The small group followed the well-worn trail out the back of the palace and down the slopes towards the shore. Tom handled Fox's wheelchair as Katharine followed behind; gazing towards where gentle waves lapped on bronze sand, her eyes settled on a very sleek, very strange looking skiff.

"Yuir boat, Fox?" she asked.

"One of David's. Mine are usually bigger."

"And th' passenger?"

A lone figure was standing watch over the powerboat. From the distance it looked like a statue, immobile.

Until it heard footsteps. The shell program stirred and instantly readied the form it inhabited. It turned without moving, the liquid metal twisting and reforming like a melted candle. It was a small group but her programming didn't quite specify the number of enemies; one or a hundred her orders were clear. Protect at all costs. The group neared. Mother reared up. Her hands became talons, her talons became knives. Several small tendrils slithered out from her back and shoulders, tipped with blades and hooks.

Tom could see the weaponry glinting in the morning sun and braced an arm against his wife to prevent her from getting any closer. "We might need a new plan."

Fox shook her head. "We need that boat and we need Mother."

"Yuir friend doesn't seem in th' mood t' talk."

"I helped build that friend."

Mother's head slowly rotated towards the voice. Despite the withered appearance, Mother's identification program recognized her. "Fox Xanatos." she monotoned. "Please enter password."

"Password...?" Fox echoed and rubbed her chin. "Damnit, David, you could've made this easier..."

Still in her defensive stance, Mother repeated, "Password please. This is your last warning."

She took a shot. "Alexander."

Mother cocked her head; all the spikes, blades and extra arms intended to remove errant limbs slowly retracted back into her body. Irises suddenly bloomed into white, vacant eyes and Mother seemed to regain her autonomy. "Mrs. Xanatos..."

"Hello, Mother."

Her gaze wandered across the strange coastline. "I am...back online."

"Technically you've been online for a while now, just...suppressed I think."

She was still struggling with the lack of memory. The last thing she knew she was speaking to David Xanatos in the Eyrie building regarding a very large hole. "Where is this place?"

"Welcome to Avalon, Mother."

She scanned the horizon and the hills behind, seeing a palace nestled amongst the greenery. There were distant figures in the air, flying without wings or propulsion. "Why am I here?"

"Mr. Xanatos brought you here, presumably for the express purpose of protecting Infiniti." Fox said.

"Infiniti?"

A thin finger pointed past the liquid metal gargoyle. "Look behind you."

Mother swiveled on the balls of her high-arched feet to see Infiniti's stone form sprawled behind her. "Ah." She turned back. "But I am confused as to why the need to suppress my higher functions."

"I think David was in a hurry and didn't want any extraneous questions, and you, Mother, can excel at that."

Something flickered across still features; what little Mother was able to emote revealed a hint of irritation. "I was unaware I was overly...talkative."

Fox smiled. "Don't worry about it. Now, I need you to fire up that boat."

"Our destination?"

"Manhattan."

"The castle?"

"No," she breathed through clear lungs, "Cyberbiotics."

* * *

_Somewhere over the Atlantic_

There wasn't a soul for hundreds of miles, just a vast expanse of nothingness.

The mirrored surface of that nothingness reflected the glow of the phoenix as it tore through the sky at supersonic speed. The air burned around it. It had been flying for hundreds of miles almost in a straight line only to find itself in a desert. But something called it forward.

Here, in the middle of nowhere, it felt something. The phoenix slowed, dived, banked and rolled.

The erratic movements weren't lost on its passenger.

Somewhere in the belly of the phoenix a young boy stirred. He couldn't feel his flesh, couldn't feel limbs or nerve endings, he didn't know if his entire body was numb or he was just a disembodied consciousness without form or cohesion, adrift in fire. But he could see; he could see a vast expanse of sapphire below him. The surface rippled and crested but it seemed to stretch on forever.

He was aware of the movement of the phoenix. It would lean one way and then the other, as if it was circling above a certain spot.

He didn't know if he still had a mouth but tried to speak anyway. "...wh...?" he managed.

It was surprised. Few mortals had such will. _**YOU SPEAK, CHILD.**_

Every word, every syllable tore through him; like thunder clapping in his brain.

_**YOUR WILL IS INDOMITABLE.**_

"...where..."

The phoenix didn't answer as quickly this time, but it changed direction again and dropped low. _**REMNANTS OF A HOME ONCE, A SAFE PLACE. GONE NOW.**_

"...what..."

It was so close now, that sapphire. So close Alexander could feel the cool spray of salt water and feel the steam as the phoenix's heat boiled the surface water.

_**AN ISLAND, A PROTECTORATE.**_

"...island...?"

_**BUT I HAVE SEEN ITS RETURN TO GLORY IN THE MYRIAD OF TIME. I HAVE SEEN ATLANTIS RISE.**_

Alexander knew the name from several storybooks and fairytales. Puck would sometimes wax poetic about a few parties he'd attended there.

The phoenix banked, lifted and gained altitude so quickly Alexander winced. If he still had a stomach it would've dropped into his feet.

_**WE WILL BE SAFE THERE ONCE AGAIN. BUT WE MUST ENSURE IT COMES TO PASS.**_

"...we...?"

_**WE ARE BOUND, CHILD OF MAN, CHILD OF FAERIES. OUR SOULS CONJOINED.**_

Alexander could feel it, all the power and rage and fear of this beast stretching back into the eons; its imprisonment, its servitude, its thirst for freedom, the fury entwined to every speck of being. He would've asked if the phoenix would let him go, he would've asked how long they would be fused but he saw the answer already.

It had no intention of ever letting him go.

"...home..."

_**YES, CHILD. HOME.**_

"...not my home..."

The phoenix didn't answer. It took one last look at the stretch of ocean and flew off towards the distant horizon.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Jason figured his employer had to secrete some kind of snake-oil from that dark Grecian skin. How he slipped away from them in his office was impressive, but figured the bombshell of Trinity's whereabouts was enough of a distraction.

Jason had rolled into the hanger to see an army being assembled–_literally_–as some of the Steel Clan and Cyberbiotics drones were still being hastily put together. He knew Xanatos had depleted most of his special security force and was forced to pull the extras out of their boxes, using spare parts to bring them to completion. His employer's gleaming red armor stood out in the middle of the throng. "Yuir not going down there..."

Xanatos didn't acknowledge him physically. "I let the genie out of the bottle to save my skin. I suppose I should clean up the mess. I also don't like loose ends. They can prove troublesome."

"One's a psychotic, th' other's a sociopath, both are immortal."

Xanatos turned to face him. "Semantics."

His jaw pulled the skin tight as he grimaced. "What do ye hope t' accomplish?"

"Containment."

"It took a considerable amount of resources t' build th' Vault and house both Infiniti and Sobek there. And both of them were unconscious at th' time."

"Sobek still turns to stone."

"And Goliath?"

"I doubt he'd allow an annoyance such as biology to impede his quest. I'm sure he's nullified that particular weakness." He turned and flashed a million dollar smile. "I would have."

"Yui're dangerously outmatched." Jason warned him. "Th' only we defeated Goliath before was sheer dumb luck and a gargoyle from th' future."

"Don't worry, measures have been put into place."

"Ye keep saying that but ye refuse to elaborate."

"Do I?"

The hanger filled with the backwash of jet engines firing to life and drowned effectively drowned out any more protests. The last thing Jason saw was Xanatos' infuriating smirk before his helmet clamped downwards. He rose above the steel floor and led his army out into the night sky.

* * *

The night sky was pinking near the horizon but either the combatants didn't notice or didn't quite care, both trying to get an advantage over the other.

A great lavender hand raked across a bony plate and the other combatant howled. He retaliated by nearly taking the gargoyle's head off. Goliath rolled away and snarled at Sobek, knowing the mutant was beyond even simple dialogue.

He'd already tried to explain he wasn't this reality's version but he knew his breath was wasted on the psychotic. Sobek saw the lavender visage of the Wyvern leader and it shut down what little of his intelligence was left, leaving nothing but instinct and rage. His stolen technology still malfunctioning, he was stuck here trying to fend off a walking cyclone.

Goliath was covered in dried blood, Sobek's claws and attacks having done their fair share of damage that quickly healed but still left its mark on scarred, lavender skin. He jabbed his elbow spur into the back of Sobek's neck, hoping to sever his spine or crush a vertebrae. The mutated gargoyle roared in pain but didn't go down. He flailed and swiped and Goliath dodged and tried to burn his face off with both palms.

They been running around each other, each inflicting lethal wounds that would've killed any human or gargoyle, but to immortals they were parlor tricks.

But Goliath knew by the primordial instinct buried in every strand of DNA, he'd soon get an edge in the battle.

Sobek knew it too; between blood-letting and near-severing limbs, he raised his eyes every so often to the horizon. Black had become blue, purple, red and then orange. Dawn was coming and he sneered at the tangerine sky. He knew he had an hourglass hung around his neck and the grains of sand were all but running out. A beam of energy passed by his head and he dodged, trying to flank Goliath by running through the ruins of something only half-built and already crumbling.

Goliath fired magic and cleaved everything in two, trailing behind Sobek as he ran. Debris fell, walls disintegrated and Sobek galloped on all fours, dodging everything thrown at him. He banked left, rolled through concrete chunks and rebar and threw himself at Goliath.

The massive lavender gargoyle reacted with just enough time to send a bolt of magic through Sobek's left side but the mutant was on him.

He caught him, flipped him and raised his hand, hoping to put his talons through the gargoyle's head. Goliath opened a palm, hoping to tear a hole through Sobek's abdomen. Poised to strike and end each other in as brutal fashion as they could stomach, the sound of jet engines suddenly filled the air.

The Steel Clan surrounded the two of them in a ring, the drones hovering like wasps above. And Xanatos' gleaming red armor touched down last.

"I hope you're aware," Xanatos' voice filtered through his helmet, "you're setting back construction by a few months."

* * *

The massive hangar door lifted up to reveal the Manhattan skyline just underneath the threshold. The small crowd gathered watched as the XE jet nimbly maneuvered through the gaping hole and brought itself to a smooth halt, lowering onto the landing pad using the vectored thrust exhaust.

The stairway was barely on the ground before the first passenger scrambled down.

Elisa was the first one out, barreling straight for Jason Canmore. Even before the noise from the plane's engines diminished she yelled over it, "_Are you sure about this, Jason?! Because I swear to god__–_"

He held up a hand, forgetting what a storm this woman was. The hangar eventually grew quiet enough for civil conversation. "I'm sure."

Her shoulders heaved with her next breath and Elisa smoothed the errant hairs from her face. "Trinity's at police headquarters." she said. Canmore had called her while over the Pacific and revealed where Trinity was; it took every bit of willpower Elisa had not to tear a hole in the fuselage.

"It's good t' see you, Elisa." Jason said.

The storm abated a little and Elisa actually cracked a weak smile. "Same, Jason. Didn't think I'd see you working for Xanatos Enterprises."

"Xanatos' offer was...very enticing."

"I'll bet..." She trailed off. A huddled group of shapes at the back of the hangar caught her attention and her expression softened. The clan looked a little haggard but the sight of them energized her. "Hey guys."

Immediately the twins shot forward.

"Whoa," Elisa held up her hands before they collided, "watch the midsection."

But Nashville and Tachi had gained a couple of inches over the years and grabbed her around the shoulders.

Elisa winced slightly. "And the claws..." They released and Elisa was instantly surrounded. Broadway's big arm gently wrapped around her while Annika and Rain each got their turn, Elisa seeing the big swell in Annika's midsection. Hudson was the last to approach and Elisa noticed the muted smile. "Hi, old soldier."

"Lass." He reached out and whatever the intention was, Elisa caught him in a hug. He returned it quickly.

"I missed you." Elisa said imploringly.

"Aye. As did we." His voice was a little choked. "Th' thought of ye being gone for years or more was...disheartening."

"You have no idea." she agreed.

He pulled back. "And...yuir child?"

By the time Elisa turned to the plane, her mother had already descended the steps and was approaching, a bundle gingerly tucked into the crook of her right arm. Diane handed the swaddled baby to her daughter and Elisa placed her into her own arm. She peeled back the blankets to reveal her secondborn and Liberty blinked at the sudden intrusion of light, pawing and gurgling.

Hudson felt something roll through his throat at the lavender color, so much more vivid in person than on a television screen. He fought it and pushed it back down into his gullet; this wasn't the time for a warrior to cry like a hatchling.

"Oh my god, it's a raisin." Todd said, before the rest of the clan cooed and fawned over the baby.

Elisa held up a finger. "If that becomes her nickname, I'm going to blame you."

"Don't worry, Elisa," Broadway smiled, "I think Libby'll catch on a little more."

Rain grazed a few knuckles over the baby's ridges and felt her react at the soft touch. "Oh wow...she's _gorgeous_..."

Watching the clan fawn over her daughter, Elisa was struck by conflicting emotions. "I'm sorry I've missed so much." she said.

"You've got a pretty good excuse." Broadway sighed, dangling a big finger in front of Liberty's grasping hands. "But it doesn't matter because you're home."

"And everything's gone to hell, hasn't it?" Elisa turned her gaze to the Manhattan skyline, a little wistful, seeing that familiar jagged silhouette. But she knew way down below a war was waging between psychotics. "I can almost hear them..."

"They're both down there now," Jason said, matching her gaze, "trying to kill each other."

"An alternate, evil version of my husband and the gargoyle who ripped my husband's wings off. Welcome home, Maza." Her eyes dropped on Jason. "What do you intend to do?"

He shook his head. "Seems my employer has already set a plan into motion." Jason said. "He left a little bit before ye got here."

Elisa was incredulous. "He went down there...? He's either really stupid or he's got a really good plan."

His expression seemed to convey a subtle message he was hoping Elisa would pick up on, that he had little to no control over David Xanatos. "He's as cryptic with me as he was with Owen." he explained half-heartedly. "But there's another crisis that needs yuir attention more than Sobek or Goliath."

The brows rose and Elisa's scowl evaporated. "Trinity." she breathed.

"Ye know she's at police headquarters and the rumor from my sources is there's a chance she might be involved in Brooklyn's trial."

Elisa turned and crossed her arms, regarding Canmore with questioning eyes. "You weren't quite clear on that while I was over the ocean."

"Ye did get a little...excited."

"Involved how, Jason?" Elisa cut through the snark.

"A witness." he said flatly.

"That would mean..." Elisa silently fumed. The thought of Margot Yale being anywhere near her daughter, let alone interrogating her for dirt on the gargoyles, sent a hot spike through her spine. "I swear to god I'm going to deck that woman..."

Diane slipped beside Jason's chair, face clenched with dread. "Are you saying there's a chance Trinity could be dragged into a trial in front of _the entire world?_"

"They can't do that, can they?" Broadway asked. "She's just a little girl."

"If th' crime is serious enough, if Trinity's testimony is important enough t' sway the case, then th' prosecution can subpoena her. But if a parent or legal guardian doesn't give their express permission or convinces th' judge otherwise, there's a good chance she won't be called."

"And they'll release her into my custody." Elisa half-guessed, half-hoped.

But Jason wasn't too confident and waffled before answering, "Maybe...I hope."

"You hope. I need a little better than that, considering the ramifications."

He wished he could've offered more but that practiced bravado simply crumbled under Elisa's scrutiny. She'd always had the remarkable power of weeding the truth from someone with just a glare. "It all depends on the judge and how convincing the prosecution's argument would be. Elisa, I am th' extension of one of th' most powerful corporations on th' planet. We have resources stretching t' every corner but...I don't know what else t' do. I can't help ye now."

Elisa sucked in a cold breath but ultimately said nothing.

"Elisa, I know what this means–"

"I don't think you do, Jason." she quickly cut him off. "It means revealing everything. To the entire world." There was a pain in her gut and it wasn't from the recent surgery. "My relationship with Goliath, my involvement with the clan, _everything._ And I swore I wouldn't let anyone get pulled into the ramifications of my decision."

"That's a laudable hope, kiddo, but not realistic." It came from Peter, who'd stayed on the fringe of the conversation. "Cat's out of the bag for a lot of people. We know that already."

"But we can stop it from getting worse."

"Elisa," he sighed, "how long did you think you could keep this all in the dark? Did you think you were going to live an entire life without secrets being spilled?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was hoping."

"So was I, once upon a time. But maybe..." he stopped and thought about rewording what was about to spill out. He waved off the expectation.

"Maybe what, dad?"

"Maybe this is an opportunity," Peter continued, smoothing his silver hair, "a chance to change your life for the better. And those of the clan, and your daughters. Maybe disclosure is the best thing."

Elisa shook her head, sending waves of black hair around her shoulders. "Disclosure is getting people killed, dad. By zealots and monsters."

"These people already know, and they're telling their friends. But maybe it's time you got some allies on your side. Maybe a world's worth. Shine some light on the cockroaches and make them scatter. Show everyone the _real_ monsters."

She looked at him funny, weak grin tilted sideways. "And here you were just telling me how afraid you were of being discovered."

He nodded in agreement, smiled awkwardly and said at length, "Yeah, I was. I was so scared, Elisa. But it feels different now. Maybe because I have you back, maybe because we've cleared the air and maybe because Trinity was in New York of all places. And I'm sick of being ruled by fear and you shouldn't have to live that way. Not you or your daughters." He moved towards her and rubbed a reassuring hand to her arm. "I promised you we'd find her. I promised you we'd get her back."

"I know, Dad, but I really don't think you're prepared for the backlash that'll come with this. I swore I wouldn't get any of my family involved."

"Sweetie," Diane cut in, "we've been involved for a long time, ever since you took my hands in your own and told me just how much you love Goliath."

"And now you're going to hang with me." Elisa warned her mother. "You know, the entire point of keeping you guys at arm's length was plausible denial. The less you knew, the less you were involved, the better."

"That's what put a gulf between us in the first place." Diane smiled pensively, started deliberately, but as she spoke it blossomed into a grin. "My granddaughters...have wings." she said, resigned. "My son in law is a gargoyle. My son and his wife used to be cat people. Magic is real, so are legends, ghosts and robots. My life is chaotic and wonderful, frightening and fantastic but I have to wonder if given the chance, would I ever change it? Would _you_ trade your life for something different, Elisa?"

"_Never_."

She figured. "I've always taught you to be determined in the road you take. I believe now that this is your path. This is what you need to do." Diane continued, placing a warm motherly hand to the side of her daughter's face. "Elisa, you were taken from us, _ripped_ away, and you could've spent years or decades being dragged through time, never to return. Separated from your husband and your children, and us." She gently guided Elisa's gaze out the hangar bay door. "But she's right there. So close, Elisa, your baby girl, she's just a few blocks away. Even if you...never see Goliath again, Trinity is right there and she needs you."

Elisa turned her pensive gaze to her mother.

"Go get her. And be damned what the world thinks."

"Then this is it." Elisa said, trying to hide the wealth of emotion threatening to erupt. "_This is where it all changes._"

"Maybe for the better."

Elisa nodded solemnly and turned to her brother and his wife. Derek simply nodded in agreement while Maggie bobbed April up and down, hearing the girl giggle. She knew the weight of her decision on him and his growing family. And her baby sister was smiling at her, beaming really; Beth had been on her side from the beginning and she figured if there was anyone in favor of bringing the truth to light it was her. Elisa's eyes continued wandering until they ended up on her secondborn in the embrace of her clan and it was in a tiny, lavender-colored girl split between two worlds where she found her strength. "Okay," she whispered, "I'm going to get your sister, Libby."

"And we're coming with you." Peter said, appearing on her shoulder.

He was getting a little too cowboy for his own good and she braced a hand against his shoulder. "Into the lion's den, dad."

"And we're with you all the way."

"That's what scares me." Elisa said under her breath, and then suddenly, "_Hawkins._" It came out a little louder than she expected, ringing like a bullet in the high ceiling of the hangar bay.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Who's this agent Sykes Jason told me about?"

He suddenly got a sour taste in his mouth and reflexively rubbed his chest where he took a rubber bullet not too long ago. "My dad's old partner." Todd said. "Too honest and too fond of crazy conspiracies for his own good. Cost him promotions and respect."

"Can he be trusted?" Elisa asked pointedly.

"I have to begrudgingly admit, if there's anyone in that building you'd want looking after Trinity it's Abel."

She snorted, but at least she had a starting point. "Okay, I assume the Fairlane is still in its usual parking spot."

"Yeah," he nodded, "she's all gassed up and ready to go."

Elisa tucked her chin into her shoulder and flicked an upwards brow at him.

"Ihaven'tbeendrivingit." Todd sputtered out.

"Yes he has." Annika ratted him out.

He had to fess up, "Yes I have. But only to make sure it was running properly and keeping the old girl company while you were gone."

"Of course." Elisa smiled, and snapped her fingers at him. "Keys."

"Sunvisor." Todd said.

Elisa turned with that same smirk but stopped, tilted her head and whirled around. "Actually, you know what? How's about you take care of something else for me."

He was wary. He'd seen that look before and seeing it on Elisa Maza was unsettling. "Uh, what?"

She crossed the hangar floor towards the clan and nodded to Rain. The little blue-green webwing handed Liberty over to her mother; Elisa nuzzled her cheek, took a few steps, whispered something and plopped the newborn into Todd's arms.

He reacted as if someone had just strapped a bomb to his chest, frozen still. "Uh," he squeaked, "what's happening?"

"You're babysitting. Sun's coming up soon."

His eyes quickly darted up and down from the squirming child to Elisa and back again. "What makes you think me–_of all people_–is qualified to look after your child?"

"Because, Mr. Hawkins, one," a finger went up a few inches from the man's face, "the clan's about to turn to stone and two," another finger, "you and I are of a singular distinction. We both married gargoyles and you're going to be a father to a child who'll be stuck between two very different worlds. Now's as good a time as any to get acquainted with fatherhood."

Liberty fidgeted and Todd did everything he could from dropping her, holding her awkwardly like he would a football.

"And if you get into any trouble, Beth will be here to bail you out."

"Maybe." Beth shrugged.

"This is inhumane..." Todd protested, trying to manage all the flailing limbs.

Annika couldn't stand to watch the grotesquery of her husband and an infant locked in a struggle for dominance. "Good lord, it's not a bag of oatmeal." She sidled up to him and put her open palm under his right hand. "Cradle her head."

"Uhm...like this...?"

"There, and get the butt up into the crook of your elbow." She watched him contort his arms under the baby; it looked like he was pawing at loose spaghetti. "Don't let her legs dangle...other hand, other hand!"

"I'm trying! It's like trying to hold grape Jell-O."

"Elisa." Broadway said, pulling her from the spectacle.

"Yeah, Broadway?"

"I don't know what's going to happen but..."

Elisa put a hand on his barrel chest and smiled. "I know, partner." she said. "Just promise me this, you guys stay here. It's getting close to dawn and the last thing I want is those two psychotics getting in some collateral damage."

"We canna just stay here..." Hudson said.

She knew the age-old argument was about to surface between them; Hudson wasn't naive, he knew rolling into the middle of that chaos could be suicide but by his own words, gargoyles couldn't stop protecting like they couldn't stop breathing the air. "Yes you can." she shot back. "Yes you will."

"Elisa..."

"If Goliath were still leader, I'd call it a special request by the leader's mate."

More lines furrowed through the old soldier's expression, but he didn't argue further. Guilt was an amazing weapon if used properly.

"Let Xanatos clean up this mess." she finished.

* * *

The alternate Goliath simply had a look of disdain at Xanatos' sudden appearance, but Sobek's skull almost split in half at the exertion of a scream that echoed for miles. "XANATOS! You little, traitorous dog!"

"I assumed you might be a little miffed."

It didn't take a moment for Sobek and turn, grab a massive piece of bent steel I-beam and hurl it like a spear at the human in his armor. Xanatos twisted out of the way and figured the ground shaking was the massive, mutated gargoyle running full tilt straight for him. The mutant wanted blood; David figured he was angry at all-too-laid plans being spoiled.

He rocketed up and out of Sobek's reach, swinging around behind him. His forearm laser unhinged from the armor and he hoped to melt a hole through the mutant but Sobek was still quick despite his size. He ducked out of the way and responded with a chunk of debris

He signaled to the Steel Clan to advance and he let their autonomous programs take control. He couldn't control the strings of his puppets without getting himself impaled by Sobek or Goliath both. Hopefully they could run interference while he dealt with them.

The Steel Clan immediately swarmed Goliath and the first tactic was a blindside, every robot firing with their forearm lasers and Goliath was forced to retreat from the firepower singing flesh. The flying drones however seemed to pester Sobek, staying just out of his reach as he helplessly swiped at the air. Distracted, he didn't notice Xanatos come up behind him with a steel bar and wrap it around his neck. "Urkkh..."

"Don't struggle, you psychotic."

Sobek could feel the bar pressing into his larynx, crushing his windpipe.

"Just accept the new reality, Sobek." Xanatos told him calmly. "You have no magic, Fox is free from your poison and I'll free Alexander from your link. Your leverage is anemic and waning."

Sobek struggled against Xanatos' armored strength.

"You're aware I'm going to use every resource I have at my disposal to keep you trapped and buried."

He screamed bloody murder and grabbed Xanatos by the arms. He would've torn them from his shoulders if not for the armor holding his fragile human form together. Xanatos was flipped onto his back and quickly had to roll away before Sobek stomped a hole in his chest. "You will trap nothing!" the mutant roared.

Xanatos lifted his left arm. "Keep telling yourself that." A bolo net fired towards the mutant and wrapped titanium cables around him, pinning his arms to his side. Within seconds an electrical charge flashed through the steel cables and tore through Sobek's body, carrying across every nerve ending and stopping at the back of his skull. His brain was being short-circuited. His muscles clenched painfully against his control and he drooled from an open mouth, gurgling something lost to his synapses being fried. "Without that leverage, you're a pathetic excuse for a supervillain. Demona would run circles around you."

Dropping to his knees, Sobek hunched over, the electrical charge actually letting off steam. He was vibrating.

"How the mighty have fallen..." Xanatos hissed, trying to shed himself of that little splinter of pity he could feel in his gut. He couldn't tell if the massive gargoyle was listening, or even cognizant. "All those months with your hand around my neck and here you are, trying to keep from soiling yourself."

"...damn you..."

He heard the soft gurgle. Somehow his brain had escaped from being completely melted; his immortality spell repairing the damage as quickly as it had been inflicted. "Interesting, so you're not completely braindead. Well, maybe it's for the best. I prefer you to be conscious when I–"

"_When you what...?_" came the low, gravel hiss.

A timer chimed in his helmet, one attuned to a very specific point in time. "The sun's coming." Xanatos told him and it almost seemed the helmet twisted into a smile to match his own. "And I'm going to shatter you into tiny pieces, Sobek. And then send every shard to distant corners of the planet so they can never reform. You'll live your life in perpetual dream and I'll sleep soundly with your head on my mantle."

Laughter trickled out, and Sobek lifted his head, eyes white. "I'm sure the little prince...will enjoy the lifetime of pain of being permanently dissected..."

Xanatos leaned in. "Then the Marianas Trench. 6 miles down in your own private tomb. Plenty of time to allow me to find a way to sever that spell."

"No, human, you'll be dead before dawn." Sobek's beady eyes peered out from the deep sockets of his skull. "And your corpse will be dust blowing in the wind of a new world. I am going to suck your brains from your skull."

"Charming."

"Always. I'll find the stones, Xanatos." Sobek growled at him.

"_You'll try._"

"You only have so many hiding places." The mutated gargoyle began expanding, fighting against the steel constraints. He gritted his teeth with the exertion, causing arteries to bulge from the exposed red muscle-meat. "I have waited a lifetime for this moment _and I will not be denied._"

The bolo's electrical charge was a one-shot deal, but at least the steel tendrils were holding. Hedging his bets, Xanatos raised his forearm laser. No witty remark, he figured he'd just put a hole through Sobek's head and mop up later. But he hesitated; he'd seen his son's reaction through their shared link and making Alexander suffer through the pain of being lobotomized with a laser made him re-strategize.

But even the moment it took, took too long and Sobek's salvation would come in the form of a wave of emerald flame. It tore through the makeshift battleground and separated them, blowing everyone back and almost melting the Steel Clan.

Xanatos felt the brunt of the swell and his suit registered the concussive force like he'd been hit by a bus. Bulldozing a trench a dozen feet long, his mask's visual sensors were fritzing, filled with garbled static. It took a few seconds for it to clear and the sight he was greeted with didn't quite instill him with confidence.

He thought it was Goliath. He thought there might be a massive lavender hand reaching for his head. He was wrong. He had to crane his head.

_The phoenix_.

It was here, it was a strange emerald color and it was hovering above Sobek.

The exposed muscle was searing like a well-done steak; Sobek was being cooked while still held in the restraints.

_**SOBEK.**_ It called to him.

He could barely stand the heat and light. "What do you want, creature?!"

_**A SORCERER.**_

"Find someone else, I'm busy trying to kill some pests!"

_**I'VE SEEN ALL, PAST AND FUTURE. I KNOW YOUR INTENT.**_

"And what is that, creature?!"

_**ATLANTIS.**_

Sobek went wide-eyed. "How do you–"

_**YOU ARE DESTINED TO RAISE ATLANTIS. I MUST ENSURE YOU FULFILL YOUR DESTINY.**_

The massive gargoyle swam through a hundred thoughts at once. What did this creature need with what he's sought for so long. "The sun will rise soon."

_**I WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL NIGHTFALL.**_

"How can I trust you?"

_**YOU CANNOT. COME OR BE DESTROYED. **_

"You leave me no choice." Sobek resigned himself. He faced oblivion with the coming dawn, either by Xanatos' feeble human hands or Goliath's.

Getting shakily to his feet, Xanatos stared at the creature as it conversed with the mutant. Something held him still, something held his eyes to the maelstrom of green fire. It was as if he'd caught a whisper of something inside the raging storm. Someone was trying to call to him.

"_...daddy..._"

"Good god," he said aloud, "Alexander..." _What had happened on that island?_

The phoenix heard the gasp and turned its attention. _**THE KING.**_

"You have my son." The realization twisted dark features. "You have my son!"

But the phoenix regarded him like a speck of dust; not worth his time. _**YES.**_

"_Let him go._"

_**YOUR WORDS ARE NOTHING.**_

"My words have toppled governments!" Xanatos screamed at him. "Destroyed entire economies! My words have brought down gods! And if you think I'll be denied by some picnic sparkler you're sadly mistaken." He raised his arm and fired into the maelstrom. The phoenix merely absorbed every shot.

_**NOTHING.**_

He lowered his arm, knowing his weaponry was useless against a force of nature. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have your head."

The phoenix simply used its wing to throw Xanatos aside in a wave of super-heated air.

_**SOBEK.**_ The phoenix addressed the gargoyle. _**WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE?**_

"Freedom." The phoenix reached out with tendrils of fire and melted the steel cables wrapped around him. Sobek was freed and he rose to his feet, stretching membrane-less wings. "The stones. Xanatos has hidden them." Sobek sneered. "And the false guardian. She is the key."

_**WE WILL FIND THEM.**_

He reached out to the firebird. "Then take me."

The phoenix curled its wings around Sobek and enveloped him; Sobek felt himself come apart at the seams as he was absorbed into the green fire.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Xanatos warned the creature as he got back on his feet. "Your bargain with him could destroy us all!"

_**THE BARGAIN IS MADE. THE PACT IS SEALED.**_

The sun climbed over the distant horizon and ribbons of light shot through the tallest buildings, eventually reaching their little battlefield below.

And Xanatos cursed the timing. Five more minutes and he could've been wading through Sobek's stone shards. He stared up at the phoenix. "What do you think will happen when you give Sobek the power he seeks? He'll kill almost everything on this planet if they refuse to bow to him!"

_**DESTINIES MUST BE FULFILLED.**_

The phoenix was either being purposely ambiguous or it was ignoring the danger to itself for its own desires. "Destinies?! You're going to allow genocide because of destiny? You stupid, myopic creature! I guarantee you he'll turn on you as soon as he's able."

_**PERHAPS.**_ With a forceful swoop, the phoenix opened its wings and took to the sky, quickly disappearing into the blinding sunlight.

Left on the ground and forced to watch, Xanatos grimaced and silently damned himself, but what human could stand up to a god. Only a king, he mused. Shaking his head, he quickly used his communicator to dial home. "Canmore, can you hear me?!"

Jason's voice crackled through. "_...Yes. What's happening?..._"

"I need you to protect the stones."

"_...I'd like to, if I knew where they were..._"

Xanatos looked to the ever brightening sky. "There's a vault under Cyberbiotics. Halcyon Renard's favorite hiding place for things he didn't want me or Fox to ever get our grubby little hands on."

"_...Does Sobek know?..._"

"I don't know but he had access to a lot of personal information."

"_...I'll alert your security forces and evacuate th' building..._"

"Be subtle and expedient." he ordered. "Don't tip our hand."

"_...Has Sobek been contained?..._"

Xanatos curled his lip. "No. Something new has entered the game."

"_...And Goliath?..._"

He turned to where he'd let his private army swarm the alternate version of Goliath. With his attention on Sobek and the phoenix, he'd let the private little war go unobserved. And now the victor was slowly trudging towards him, holding the severed head of a Steel Clan robot in his hand and shadowed by the rising sun. The remains of the Steel Clan and the drones littered the ground behind him.

"I'll let you know."

Goliath's eyes were pinpricks of light under heavy, horned brows. "Xanatos." he said forbiddingly. "It appears it is just the two of us now."

* * *

_Police headquarters, morning._

"This is a competency examination, nothing more. It is simply to decide whether or not the girl's testimony will be admissible or even worthwhile."

Margot Yale dismissed the woman in front of her with a flippant hand wave. "Yes, yes."

Her partner federal prosecutor Gabriel Logan rolled his eyes and apologized on her behalf. "Please excuse my associate, Miss Sloane."

The woman Margot had tried to dismiss so casually stood her ground between them and the door. She wasn't the sort to be pushed around by any lawyer on any side; her obligation was to the people trapped in between. "Listen," she said firmly, "I'm no stranger to flippancy but if I see one instance of harassment or badgering, I'll end it right away. That little girl might be a gargoyle but she's still a child."

"I assure you," Margot smiled, "we'll be flowers and sunshine."

Emma Sloane had been a child advocate for twenty years and even this woman gave her a chill. "I certainly hope so, despite your over-zealous reputation."

"This is a federal level trial, Miss Sloane, considering the terrorist attack in the middle of a major American city, and the FBI could easily supersede your authority if we deem it necessary. Now if you wish to sit in on our interview," Margot's every word became pointed, right down to the syllable, "I'd advise you to be very quiet."

Miss Sloane lifted her chin. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"So am I..." Margot said as she passed by the woman and got her manicured fingernails around the doorknob. She swung the door open without care to who might be lingering on the other side and stepped inside like she owned the place.

Expecting at least a knock, Abel Sykes figured he shouldn't be surprised. He turned with crossed arms. "Miss Yale."

"Agent Sykes." she greeted him coldly, eying the agent from hair to toe. His clothes seemed a little less unkempt today; he actually put in an effort to his appearance, perhaps because the entire session was being recorded. "Shall we begin?"

From her spot at the table, defense attorney Stephanie Helms cleared her throat, "Yes, please."

"Good, now, where's our little friend?"

Abel cocked his head towards the couch. "Right here."

Margot looked past him to see Trinity sitting with her knees against her chest in the middle of the loveseat, dwarfed by the piece of furniture. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees. Before she could even form something resembling speech she studied the girl, particularly interested in the wings and how they curled and shifted. How any _human_ woman could've given birth to something like this...

"Miss Yale?" Abel's voice cut through.

She gave him a passing glance and whispered, "I'm fine." before returning her attention to Trinity. "Well, hello sweetie." Margot cooed. "My name's Margot and this is my friend Gabriel. We're here to talk to you about the gargoyles and the scary men with masks."

Wings drooping around her shoulders like a little cape, Trinity just stared at the blond woman. Even the toddler wasn't quick to embrace the artificial smile.

Getting silence in return, Margot huffed, "Very astute, isn't she?"

"She's wary of you, Miss Yale." Abel explained and finished quietly, "Like most mortals..."

"Or she's scared." someone offered from the opposite side of the room. Stephanie Helms was leaning on her elbow and almost enjoyed the scowl Margot sent her way; nothing like getting her opposition off-balance in the first few minutes.

"Nonsense." Margot sank into the couch beside the little girl, kicked one leg over the other and placed a file folder on the coffee table. "This young lady and I are going to be good friends, I can tell. Now, do you know where you are?"

Trinity shook her head.

"Okay, what city are we in?"

She looked helplessly to Abel. He nodded and she returned her gaze to Margot Yale. "New'ork."

"Right. Do you live here?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

This time Trinity wasn't so forthcoming.

"I suggest you make your case, Miss Yale." Emma Sloane warned her.

"Just testing." She started leafing through the contents of the folder, pulled out a photo and slid it towards Trinity. It was Brooklyn. "Do you know this gargoyle?"

She didn't quite have the skills yet to clamp down any emotional tell; Trinity smiled and her wings lifted. The recognition on her face was palpable and not lost on the others in the room. She was quiet for a moment as little thoughts churned. Were they going to hurt him? _Could she help him?_ Mommy always said _gargoyles protect_. The nice man with the golden eyes was here so it must be okay. "Yuh."

In the background, Abel grimaced.

"Oh?" Margot smiled. "What's his name?"

"Uncle B'ooklyn."

"Uncle? Brooklyn?"

"Yuh."

"So he's part of your family."

"Yuh."

That gargoyle lied to her face, Margot mused, _of course he did_. "And the other gargoyles?"

"Yuh."

"Trinity," Stephanie tried, before the interview derailed, "is your uncle a nice man?"

"Yuh! He's funny an' tells me stories." Quickly the smile fell. "Don' hurt him." Trinity pleaded and put a hand on Margot's forearm.

She regarded the little paw and wondered if those talons were sharp enough to cause a fray in her jacket sleeve. "Your uncle won't be hurt, my dear, but he did hurt someone else, he hurt _a lot of people_ and he's in trouble now because of it." Margot leaned back and regarded the little gargoyle thoughtfully. "Do _you_ think he could hurt anyone?"

The smile immediately flatlined and Trinity sat quietly. The moral gray area of fighting to protect one's home and family was difficult for a four-year-old to understand let alone explain. "No."

"Are you sure? Would he ever hurt someone to protect someone else?"

"Yuh..." she whispered.

"Interesting..." Margot said quietly.

A creak from the table echoed into the room followed by a grunt of exertion as Stephanie hauled herself up. She straightened her clothes the best she around her larger frame and walked over to the couch, taking the open spot on Trinity's other side. The little girl managed a tiny smile and stared at the bulge in her midsection, just like her mom's. "Why does he hurt them, Trinity?" Stephanie asked gently.

"He stops people from hurting other people." she explained as best she could.

"Ah. Like a policeman sometimes has to hurt a bad guy to protect good guys."

Trinity nodded. "Yuh."

Margot leaned forward and glared at her swollen counterpart. "You're leading her on."

Stephanie sighed and put her head at an angle, the two lawyers staring at each other with the little girl caught in between. "I'm trying to apply logic that a child would understand, unless you think she fully and completely grasps everything that's happened. You see, Miss Yale, this is why child witnesses are sometimes incredibly unreliable."

"Or why they're sometimes the best witnesses of all, no filter, no bullshit. And I'd like to remind you it's not your decision in the end."

"Back on topic, ladies." Abel remarked quickly.

"Of course." Margot acquiesced and focused back on the girl. "Trinity, I want to talk about your mommy."

* * *

_A few blocks away..._

The Fairlane split the streets and hugged every corner like Elisa was never away. She had to admit, Hawkins had been doing some tweaking to the engine while he was borrowing her car. The throttle response seemed a little crisper. Her passengers however weren't too thrilled with their daughter's test drive.

"Elisa, the cherry isn't lit." her father said from the back seat.

"This is much better than phoenix flames."

"Perhaps you could...mind the traffic, dear," Diane swallowed, one hand clutched to her shoulder belt, "we're getting close to morning rush hour."

"Sorry."

Diane swallowed, "I know you're impatient, sweetie, but you won't do anyone any favors wrapping yourself around a lamppost."

Elisa forced a smile and eased off the pedal. The passengers could feel the momentum slow as the speedometer needle settled on a more respectable speed.

Peter, sitting kiddie-corner to his daughter, he could see her hands wringing on the steering wheel. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Nice to be behind the wheel of this old beast again."

"You know what I mean."

Her eyes flicked to him in the rearview. "I'm maybe ten minutes from what could be the most life-altering decision of my life but otherwise I'm doing just great." she said glibly.

"How's your stomach?" Diane asked.

"Twisted. But the stitches are holding."

Diane's hand sought out her daughter's, chocolate to caramel. She could feel every tendon like steel cables. "It's going to be all right, Elisa."

"Just keep telling me that." Elisa responded, keeping her eyes on the road. "Please keep telling me that."

"When you get that little girl in your arms, you'll know it will be worth it."

She was less than a block from police headquarters and could see the traffic getting heavier as she closed in on Park Row. But turning onto Pearl Street Elisa's eyes widened at the spectacle; most of the block was one massive crowd surrounding the building.

"Good lord," Peter huffed, "it's a circus."

They skirted the crowd for a dozen meters, occasionally seeing heavily armored SWAT team members in between keeping the peace between news crews, protestors and supporters. There was a particularly heavily-armed guard standing watch by the only entrance to the entire block that didn't have barriers and flashing lights.

"That boy's loaded for bear." Peter remarked. "Usually don't see that kind of armor and firepower unless someone dropped a bomb in Central Park."

"Bodes well." She pulled closer and he noticed the big, old car lurching forward and waved them in. He made the gesture to roll the window down with a few fingers. "Maza, detective out of the 23rd." Elisa flashed her badge and he seemed to scrutinize it a little longer than usual. She figured he'd been dealing with over-anxious crowds for a little longer than his paycheck gave him the patience for.

"Business, detective?"

"I have evidence for the case." she explained. "I'm here to see an agent Abel Sykes."

The guard's eyes washed over the occupants of the car, first Peter and Diane and then back to Elisa. Name-dropping Abel's name seemed to satisfy him. "All right. Agent Sykes is usually on the third floor. You can park in the garage."

"Thank you, officer." Elisa eased the car forwards between the other guards and aimed for the underground parking garage. "A lot of firepower for a half dozen gargoyles and a little girl."

"The city's a little uneasy after the Guild attack, Elisa. Of course, I don't know if everyone's afraid of what's outside the building or inside."

She didn't respond to her father as she took the ramp down and into the stark, florescent lighting of the parking garage. She found a spot, squeezed the big car in and the Mazas found the nearest elevator. The ride up was quiet, the tension thick as Diane and Peter both knew what was weighing on their daughter. Elisa just stared into her reflection cast on the polished steel.

The little ding shook her from her thoughts and the elevator doors opened into chaos.

"Jesus..." Peter muttered, looking out of the sea of officers, FBI agents, civilians and lawyers scuttling around each other as another day in Manhattan roared to life.

"And we're supposed to find one man in the middle of all this?" Diane asked as she quickly side-stepped a group of people trying to catch the elevator before the doors closed.

"Well," Elisa sighed, "I am a detective. Let's hope I'm not rusty."

* * *

"My mommy...?"

Margot nodded. "Yes. Does her name happen to be Elisa?"

Trinity channeled her father with the scowl that could've melted glass and stuck her bottom lip out at the blonde. "_Not telling._"

Abel stifled a laugh, while Gabriel made a few notes in the background.

"Well," Margot pulled another photo from her folder and showed it to Trinity, "she looks a lot like you."

The little girl stared at the glossy. The picture showed her mother and father, Elisa with her hands on Goliath's chest, taken the night they disappeared. It was the same photo Martin Hacker had given her.

"I'd say that's the look of recognition." Margot said. "Seems quite perceptive to me."

"Margot..." Gabriel urged her to continue.

"So, is she your mommy?"

Trinity kept staring at the photograph, and her head tilted down, waves of black hair falling on either side of her face.

Quickly, Stephanie came to the rescue, seeing tears brim on chubby cheeks, "You don't have to answer that, Trinity. But I'd like you to answer some other questions if you can."

Wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, the little girl whispered, "Okay..."

"Do you know what's happening to your uncle now?"

Trinity looked up. "No."

"He's been arrested for hurting some people, and he's going to have a trial. He has to go to court where a judge will decide if he's innocent or guilty." Seeing the girl trying to grasp the concepts, Stephanie tried to clarify. "If he's good or bad."

"He's good!" she chirped, getting up on her knees.

"But sometimes good people do bad things."

"To p'otect people!"

She nodded sympathetically. "Who was he protecting, and why?"

"Th' clan." Trinity said.

"So he did it to save their lives."

"Yuh!"

Margot cleared her throat. "I'd like to point out, _on record_, there's no proof of that."

"Then why is she even being considered as a witness?" Stephanie shot back.

Margot knew she got caught by the circular argument and bit her bottom lip to keep the sneer from creeping over alabaster skin. "I think her testimony is necessary."

Stephanie sighed, running a hand through the blond hair tied up with a pair of pencils, "So you keep saying."

Margot's voice filled the small room. "She's one of the few people who even have a connection to the accused, besides the other gargoyles who've inexplicably been given immunity by our intrepid agent Sykes. Every other possible witness has led to a dead-end."

"So you decide to drag a child into the court system."

"If need be." Margot said pointedly.

"If you think a child can understand the intricacies of human behavior and why people do what they must under very specific circumstances you're insane. This is posturing, pure and simple. Getting a girl to tell the court her uncle sometimes hurts people without any context as to why is grandstanding and manipulative." Stephanie started counting off on her fingers, keeping a direct line of sight between her and the district attorney. "Besides, she wasn't there at the Guild base, she wasn't there in Battery Park, and she wasn't there in Times Square. So please tell me how she's going to be of any help to this case."

"She's a _character_ witness." Margot clarified. "She knows the accused, very intimately. Remember, _uncle?_ She can attest to _who_ he is, good or bad. She's the thread that links all the gargoyles together, _and_ their human allies." She twisted at the waist and threw an accusing finger at Abel and the FBI agent straightened against the wall he was leaning against, caught dead in her cold sights. "And please don't try to deny you allowed her to see the other gargoyles the other night. I know for a fact they were all very close."

"Like a family?" Abel offered.

"Is this what you were after?" Stephanie threw out the accusation. "Trying to catch anyone even remotely associated with this little girl in a web of lies, even if those lies were told to protect her?"

"I'm after the truth, Mrs. Helms, nothing more." Margot replied. "I'm not quite sure what you and agent Sykes want from all of this but I have only ever been about _the truth_."

"Or your version of it."

Her response dripped with venom. "I beg your pardon?"

"It seems to be like you don't care what she has to say about the case, but what she has to say about the gargoyles and her parentage." Stephanie clarified, glad to be getting under this woman's skin. "You have a very public grudge against them, and a history of prejudice. In fact, Miss Yale, I'd say you're biased and we can't afford to have biases in our line of work or people suffer. You have already made it clear, _and on record_, that you do not like gargoyles. And I can see the disdain in your eyes every time you look at that girl."

Margot sniffed and stretched her neck, only fleetingly dropping her eyes to Trinity.

* * *

It'd been a good twenty minutes navigating through half the third floor. If Elisa thought the 23rd was hectic on its best nights, this was pure chaos. Her parents had trailed their daughter as she asked anyone she came across if they knew this agent Sykes. Either they didn't know, were too busy or too nervous to get involved.

Part of her wished she had Goliath's sense of smell; he'd sniff her out within seconds.

Peter noticed his daughter's growing irritability and he shared her frustration. His granddaughter was so close; she could be behind any number of these doors and he figured it was taking every last bit of Elisa's frayed willpower not to start putting her right foot through them.

"Damnit." she muttered.

"It's okay, Elisa." he calmed her. "We know she's here."

"I hope so." Elisa caught another uniformed officer by the arm and asked for the hundredth time, "Hey, rook, do you know an agent Sykes?"

He nodded and Elisa sighed in relief; finally someone who knew. "Yeah, think so." the officer said. "Big forehead, little disheveled, always looking like he needs coffee."

"Great. Seen him around?"

"Not lately," he said, and Elisa's face fell, "but there's his partner at the end of that hall."

Elisa followed his arm towards the end of another non-descript corridor. Dominic Ford was slumped in a chair and nonchalantly rifling through a newspaper, flanked by two uniforms acting as guards, bored stiff by the early morning task. "Thanks." Diane and Peter were hard-pressed to catch up with their daughter as she barreled down the hall towards the unsuspecting FBI agent. "Excuse me."

The two officers turned to her.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for an FBI agent."

Dominic would answer for the uniforms. "I'm sorry, ma'am–"

Elisa flashed her badge. "Detective."

But the agent didn't even bother with a side-glance. "Right, sorry detective," he said, "but this area's off limits."

"Why?"

"Important meeting. That's all I can say."

Elisa stared daggers at the closed door and lowered her attention to the younger man. "I'm looking for agent Abel Sykes. I need to speak with him."

He turned the page. "Busy, sorry."

"In there? With the gargoyle girl?"

"How did you...?" His eyes snapped up and washed across the tensed form of Elisa Maza looming over him. The newspaper fluttered to the ground, forgotten. "_Jesus._"

Elisa saw the recognition. Her parents had told her agents had come to their door asking questions; she wondered just how many people had put together the puzzle pieces, but figured it was irrelevant now. "I'm only going to ask once," she hissed, unnerving all three men, "is the little girl in that room?"

Dominic was still wide-eyed. "I-It's a competency examination." he explained quickly.

"To decide whether or not you can drag her into a court of law."

"Yes."

"Over my dead body." Elisa told him and pointed a finger between the men. "Open the goddamned door."

Dominic got off his chair.

* * *

Feeling attacked, Margot uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, jabbing a finger towards Stephanie. "_My personal feelings_," she thrust that finger forward every few words, "have no effect on my ability to do my job."

"I hope not." Stephanie replied, and turned her head over her shoulder to Margot's partner. Logan had been watching silently and listening intently. "And I hope Mr. Logan understands my concerns about all of this, especially since she didn't actually answer the question."

"_I did_."

They shared a dirty look and Stephanie pursed her lips, rubbing a hand over Trinity's shoulder. "Are you telling us the truth, Trinity? It's very important that you do."

"Yuh..."

"And would you be willing to tell the court the truth? Including the judge?"

The little girl hesitated, expression a window to what forces fought inside her and eventually nodded.

"Are you scared?"

"Kinda..." Trinity whispered. "But I wanna help uncle B'ooklyn."

Maternal instincts were screaming at the back of her brain and she wanted to grab this little girl and smother her in her arms, but she figured keeping the pretense of semi-detached professionalism was more important; she was a pregnant junior public defender holding her sword against giants in the justice system. "I know you do, sweetie." Stephanie said softly. "But you might have to say all of this in a courtroom, in front of a lot of people and what you say could determine what happens to your uncle. Is that something you think you can do?"

Trinity sat still, words lost. Her wings trembled.

"Are you okay, honey?" Emma Sloane asked. She was ready to shut this down right here and now.

"Please answer the question, my dear." Margot said forcibly.

"What did I tell you about badgering her, miss Yale?"

She sighed, "I'm simply asking a yes or no question. Answer the question, Trinity."

Emma Sloane got up and tried to make her way to the couch. "Okay, I'm stopping this right now..."

"_We haven't even started__–_"

But any and all conversation came to a screeching halt when the door flew open and almost off its hinges. Every occupant whirled on the thunder clap to find Elisa standing at the threshold. She took a few steps inside and looked ready to start throwing punches.

Dominic came jogging in after her. "Abel, I'm sorry it's–"

But Abel quickly waved him off, seeing Elisa cross the room like Moses parting the Red Sea. Everyone instinctively moved from her path, even if they didn't know why.

"I beg your pardon," Margot sputtered, incensed at having her meeting interrupted, "what gives you the right to come in here? Just who–" She'd stood up, turned, caught sight of the intruder and immediately the words fell back down her throat.

Getting right in her face, nose to nose, Elisa hissed, "_I'm that girl's mother._"

Eyebrows went up all around and Margot reared back. "_Maza._"

"Hello, miss Yale."

"Mommy!"

Elisa turned to the little voice. "Trinity..." she whispered, seeing her daughter clamber off the couch, all wings, hair and exhilaration. "Oh god, _Trinity!_"

"_Mommy!_"

She dropped to her knees and let the little girl run into her arms. Trinity practically threw herself at her mother and Elisa didn't even notice the pain from her straining stitches. She just wrapped herself around her firstborn and buried her face in the inky depths of Trinity's hair. "My baby girl..."

Abel Sykes watched the reunion with rapt fascination. If there was any doubt to this detective's status among the living or her dedication to her daughter, it was quickly shattered.

Elisa clutched at her firstborn so tightly she thought she might pop the girl like a balloon. But it didn't matter. Her warmth spread through her, little hands clutching, every quick breath and excitable murmur an affirmation of her unquestionable substance; this wasn't a dream.

Trinity pulled away and butted her ridges to her mother's forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, _I missed you so much_." Elisa responded, returning the gesture. "I was so worried I'd never see you again."

She let out a little giggle, her wings threatening to lift her off the ground. "Is daddy here?"

Elisa kept the smile as much as it pained her. "No, sweetie," she whispered, "but we'll see him again soon. I promise."

Trinity's dark eyes dropped to her mother's midsection; it was noticeably deflated. "Mommy, your tummy..."

"Shhh, it's okay..."

"Detective Maza?"

Elisa didn't just turn towards the voice, more like whirled on the first person daring to interrupt her reunion, and flashed thin eyes that sparked in the light. Abel Sykes was standing over her and offered a hand, hoping it wouldn't get torn off at the shoulder. She tersely declined and got up on her own despite her stomach sending a jolt of pain through her entire torso. "Agent Sykes, I presume?"

"Abel, yes. Detective, I–"

"_You're her mother._" Margot practically sneered, struck by the similarities between the two. "You actually..._conceived_ a child with a gargoyle...?"

Reality came roaring back with the revulsion hardly concealed in Margot's tone. "Problem?" Elisa spit back.

"Many, considering they're animals."

"Please," Elisa goaded her, her right hand clenching, "give me an excuse."

"There's no need for that, detective." Abel tried to calm the situation, seeing Elisa readying for a haymaker even with her daughter on her shoulder.

"Interrogating my daughter and using her as a means to your own ends, there's plenty _need for that_."

"She's a potential witness." Margot argued.

"_She's a toddler._"

"_Ladies._" Abel had to step between them and hoped this time no one would grab him by the neck. "Please." He turned to Elisa and rubbed a hand over his chin, surprised, intrigued and somewhat relieved he was actually meeting her in the flesh. "Detective Elisa Maza."

"Yes."

"I know it couldn't have been easy coming here."

Her head turned before her eyes did, her gaze fixed on Margot until it slowly turned towards Abel, burning red hot. "I did it for my daughter."

"I know."

Using a bit of momentum to pull herself from the couch cushions, Stephanie stood up and approached. She'd met Elisa only briefly after the end of Todd Hawkins' bachelor party when drunken debauchery ended with a gas explosion. The sheer determination it took to come here definitely eclipsed what little she knew of her. "If you're her biological mother," she said, "then you have the legal right to decline her involvement in this trial."

"Then I officially decline her involvement."

But Margot Yale had to disagree. This detective wasn't just going to vanish into the night, _again_. "No, no, it's not that simple. The judge can still subpoena her to testify if she's found competent and if her testimony is important enough. Now, as far as I'm concerned the first criterion has been met."

"And the second?" Stephanie asked, hand on her big belly. "Do you think this girl's testimony is important enough to decide a man's fate?"

"That's for the judge to decide."

"Then where is the judge?" Elisa snapped.

"Still being determined." Logan explained, still wary and still a little shell-shocked himself. "This trial was rushed to court to alleviate any potential chaos. But everything is on record and will be reviewed. Including what happened here. And the judge may want to meet your daughter in person."

Elisa hefted Trinity higher to her shoulder and drunk in the sight of her; it turned out her mother was right. Having her back in her arms filled her with some kind of inexplicable strength. "So what happens now?"

"There's going to be some questions needing answers, detective." Logan said. "Especially your involvement with the gargoyles and your family's refusal to comply with a federal investigation."

"They all complied just fine from what I was told. Ask any questions you want but if anyone tries to take my daughter from me..."

"That won't happen if you cooperate." Abel assured her. He turned to get a look at the older couple she'd come with, standing expectantly at the doorway. Her parents he figured. "Mr. and Mrs. Maza. Go hug your granddaughter."

* * *

His helmet had been torn off a while ago and he kept choking on the dust and debris stirred up by their skirmish. But Xanatos kept moving, dodging everything being thrown at him, whether it was concentrated magic or chunks of building material. His suit's energy reserves were dwindling, having expended so much energy of his own. Whether his aim was true or not, Goliath was capable of shrugging off most damage and healing the most severe in record time.

He'd battled against Goliath before, holding his own against what he once called the greatest warrior alive but the Goliath he knew was a noble creature, sometimes too moral for his own good. Somewhere in the back of his mind he always wondered how the scales would tilt if the Wyvern leader actually lacked a conscience.

Another I-beam speared into the concrete he was taking refuge near and Xanatos bolted before the entire structure came crashing down. Running through the debris he was acutely aware of how much damage would have to be repaired, but figured most of his construction companies might make a tidy profit from the insurance. _If_ insurance covered a psychotic gargoyle attack. But that was another detail left for another day.

Another beam of energy and he dodged. He turned, fired a shot with his own forearm weapon and knew he got close when he heard Goliath grunt in exertion.

"This game will end soon, Xanatos!" Goliath howled to every corner of the battlefield. "And since you broke our agreement, after I kill you, I will kill your entire family before I find the demon!"

_Keep pontificating_, Xanatos thought, trying to work his way around the gargoyle without being seen or heard. But his suit wasn't made for stealth on the ground.

"I can hear you, human!"

Xanatos ignored him, wondering if he was bluffing.

A beam of energy narrowly missed him, almost taking the left wing off. It caught the hooked spear that substituted for wing digits and melted it to a stump. Apparently this Goliath wasn't the bluffing sort. But he kept moving. He needed to end this and get after Sobek. Every second that psychotic was free in Manhattan brought the world that much closer to oblivion.

But he was in a dangerous cat and mouse game with another psychotic, and though his ultimate plan wasn't as potentially world-ending as Sobek's it did involve its fair share of bloodshed. He took refuge behind a brick wall, and fiddled with a control panel in his forearm. Power reserves at fifteen percent, most of his weaponry exhausted, he tightened his brow. His breathing slowed, his hearing tuned to the beast stalking him, Goliath was close.

He looked around for something bigger than his diminishing ammunition. Maybe one of the construction cranes. No, too big, too clumsy. A cement truck maybe, it would be quicker than the crane.

With no sense of timing, his armor suddenly let out a small ping and his eyes quickly shot down. A small map of Manhattan appeared on the screen, complete with a little red dot homing in on his position.

Then it hit. Goliath's hearing was razor-sharp and even he'd caught the little chirp. An explosion loosed every brick from the mortar, creating little projectiles Xanatos had to shield himself from. The distraction was enough. Goliath leapt into the air and with a trailing snarl, landed on his prey. He backhanded the human and the world exploded in a blur of sound and color. Xanatos thought his feet came up from underneath him, he figured the hard surface he impacted was the ground and the hot, wet metal he could taste he knew was his own blood. On the ground and bleeding from the nose, Xanatos lifted his head. Goliath was on him quick. Stunned, he could only watch as Goliath tore his laser from the suit, almost removing his entire arm along with it.

"No more robots to do your dirty work, human?"

He smiled and spit blood. "I'll build more."

Goliath sent a punch into his midsection and put an impossible dent in the titanium alloy. Xanatos felt it through his sternum. He grunted and swallowed the urge to yell out in pain. The gargoyle grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, holding him there. "I've killed you in several timelines, human," he hissed, "and I must admit, I enjoyed it _every single time_."

"Then please be quick about it." Xanatos managed. "I'm getting sick of your rhetoric and I have another psychotic to corral."

"You could have avoided all of this if you had just cooperated."

"Yeah, but I've never been good at playing with others."

Goliath's scowl deepened, highlighting old scars. "I hate banter...especially _your_ banter."

Incredibly, Xanatos started laughing. "Maybe I just want the last word. Or I'm stalling."

The gargoyle straightened, and only now heard the rumbling in the distance. He'd dismissed it as mundane human activity as dawn turned to day, but the sound was approaching like a tornado hungry for a trailer park.

He held up his arm, showing Goliath the tiny map. "Homing signal, set off before I ever came down here, just in case my wife decided to play with her new toy."

Goliath just snarled at him.

"Now it's _my_ turn for a last minute intervention."

Careening over a five story brownstone, the aircraft had obviously stayed as low as possible to evade early detection. Preceded by a quick-moving wall of wind, its shadow eclipsed the construction site.

Fortress Four. The latest Cyberbiotics Fortress model, almost as massive, just as sleek and more heavily armed than its predecessors.

The massive aircraft swung around and hovered menacingly above the two men. The whirlwind its six massive turbines created small eddies on the ground, throwing dust hundreds of feet in the air. Spotlights erupted from the front end and slowly centered on the gargoyle.

Goliath raised a hand to fend against the blinding light.

"_...Please step away from the billionaire..._"

Xanatos couldn't help but smile at the voice through the loudspeaker.

But Goliath glared down the massive machine, hand still clenched on Xanatos's armor.

"_...Last warning, gruesome...There's enough firepower in this tub to reduce you to a pile of gravel..._"

"Fine, then." Goliath challenged the disembodied voice. "Please try. Use all your vaunted technology. You will kill your human and just make me angry."

A small projectile suddenly fired from the smooth, steel hull, hitting Xanatos square in the chest and tearing him from Goliath's grasp. He was thrown a good twenty feet away.

* * *

Fox grimaced; even with the armor on that looked like it hurt. "Sorry, honey..." she whispered, and turned to the gunner. "Fire everything."

But the man hesitated. "Isn't that one a good guy...?"

"No." she shook her head. "He looks the same but is irrefutably a bad, _bad_ man. Now please, blow him to bits before he can do the same to us or my husband."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The front end of the hovercraft exploded in ordinance and smoke trails, a dozen missiles tearing across the construction site towards Goliath. He growled and lifted his mangled machine arm hoping to deflect the oncoming carnage. The missiles hit and a fireball belched black smoke into the air, followed by a powerful shockwave expanding in an almost perfect circle. Whether it was a growl or a scream it was lost to the whistling fury of the best Cyberbiotics' weapons division could deliver.

More missiles followed before anyone in the hovercraft was sure their target was still there, undoubtedly on the orders of their new captain, until nothing but a smoking crater was left.

David Xanatos coughed up a bit of blood and turned his glazed eyes to where Goliath had once stood, now a hole in the ground. He couldn't see anything through the smoke. Fortress Four continued hovering above the hole, spotlights searching the pockmarked ground.

He fired up the jet engine and approached the ship. A doorway shook from the seamless fuselage and hinged downwards, with stairs allowing access inside. He quickly climbed up and into the hovercraft, making his way to the forward command center. Opening the door to the bridge, Xanatos could feel the eyes of the crew on him as he scanned every console until dropping on a large egg-shaped chair near the center. It slowly turned revealing Fox in the center; she'd appropriated one of her father's old mechanical wheelchairs and seemed to make herself comfortable. With a bandanna tied around her head to hide the thinning, gray hair, it gave her the air of a pirate captain at the wheel of her ship. "It's good to see you feeling better, my dear."

"Still a little tired..." Fox smiled back.

As delicately as he could with a taloned gauntlet, he cupped her cheek. The color was returning. "But still deadly."

Lips turned upward on each end. "Always."

Only a fleeting moment allowed for their particular, dangerous kind of romance, and Xanatos pulled his hand away. "We need to go, _now_." he said, eyes wandering out the command center's massive windows.

"What about our psychotic friend? We hit him with enough firepower to level several city blocks but..."

He gingerly fingered the massive dent in the armor. "I know, immortals die hard." Xanatos hissed, speaking with painful experience. "But he'll have to wait, we need to get to the stones before Sobek does."

"Stones?" Fox perked up.

"Atlantean stones."

"The stones he had you scouring the oceans for, using my life as leverage?"

"The very same." he said grimly.

She waved a hand to the cockpit windows and the golden light streaming through. "And how exactly is he going to get them in the daytime? Sun's up."

He paused and breathed before answering, "Apparently the phoenix is aiding him."

Fox whirled on him with round eyes. She lurched forward from the chair so quickly she almost did a half gainer onto the deck plating. "The phoenix...David, _Alex is__–_"

"_I know._" he said, bracing a hand to her shoulder. His stormcloud-colored eyes told her everything he didn't have to voice. "I know. How did this happen?"

"You can thank your former majordomo." she spat. "He and our son concocted a little plan that ended up bonding Alex to that bird, but Puck claims he's safer there, and no longer connected to Sobek as long as he stays."

His armor's steel gloves clenched into a fist at the revelation and he damned himself for the hesitation earlier. "Puck's plans always have consequences."

"And the phoenix wants Atlantis for what...?" Fox asked, trying to string the pieces together.

"Refuge, possibly." he proffered.

"And Sobek?"

"Power."

She shook her head. "Why am I not surprised. So where did you stash these little souvenirs?"

"Your father's vault."

"Interesting choice."

"The best I could think of." he grinned through his words. "It's pretty much impregnable. At least it was to you and I."

Fox settled into the high-backed chair and crossed her arms in her lap. "And what about to a magical firebird who almost decimated the high court of Avalon?"

"How fast can this tub go?"

Fox quickly turned her chair and snapped a finger at the pilot station. "The Cyberbiotics building, Jeeves and step on it."

"Yes, ma'am."

The turbines powered up. As the Fortress turned and started gaining altitude, it suddenly lurched to the side and almost meandered into an apartment building under construction before the pilots were able to gain control.

"What was that?" Fox demanded.

The pilot strained at the controls, fighting to regain altitude and prevent any of the turbines or stabilizers from shredding through the brick facade of another building. "I don't know. It felt like something grabbed us..."

Something cold raced down Fox's spine. "Oh no."

Suddenly a bulkhead to the side dented inwards, with the faint impression of a three-fingered fist in the middle. Before anyone could react, part of the fuselage was torn and exploded inwards, almost taking out a few members of the flight crew. A scarred lavender hand reached inside, embedded claws in the steel and Goliath pulled himself inside.

Half his skin was burned off, the rest charred. Hair singed to the scalp on one side, the dried, congealed blood had already clotted over deep ruts carved through his flesh. But his eyes still glowed white hot. "_We are not finished._"

* * *

Peter and Diane didn't waste a single second coming to their daughter's side. Trinity reached for her grandparents and wrapped her tiny arms around Diane's neck, laughing at the sight of her grandma while Peter kissed her cheek and ruffled a hand through her hair. All the mistrust and pain and separation melted away with their reunion.

Despite being in the middle of a competency examination the family was allowed that precious moment, everyone in the room giving them the time, if not still in shock at the revelation.

But Margot Yale was fuming. Her examination had been interrupted and she'd been accused of bias just for trying to get at the truth, buried under years' worth of secrets and lies, festering in the heart of her hometown. She quickly scurried to the coffee table where her folder was and grabbed one of the photographs, beelining for Elisa and flicking the glossy up to her eyes. "What's his name, detective?"

Elisa stared at the photo with hardened eyes. It was their last night in Manhattan, before Goliath's battle with Sobek, before his wings were ripped off and he was left for dead and before being torn away by the malfunctioning phoenix gate.

"_What's his name?_" Margot tried a little more forcefully, snapping Elisa from her reverie.

"I don't have to answer a damned thing."

"Is he just your lover," her eyes had already caught the wedding ring on the detective's finger, "or do the two of you consider yourselves actually married?"

Diane turned Trinity away and glared at the blonde. "How dare you..."

"It's okay, mom." Years of interrogation experience gave Elisa a unique insight into how the game was played and she wouldn't allow herself to be baited. She had her daughter. "Am I under investigation, Yale?" she asked.

"Yes, you and your family are. And I'll ensure every one of you is brought back in for questioning."

A low whistle caught Margot's attention. "Ah, ah, you don't get to decide that." Abel scolded her. "The bureau will."

"Agent Sykes," Margot sighed in frustration, "you are a small, misshapen cog in a much larger machine and I don't think you're aware of your limited authority."

"Try me, Miss Yale." he responded calmly. "This is bureau business."

"_Then perhaps I should go to agent Neville._"

Elisa cleared her throat. "Pardon me if I'm interrupting the pissing contest, but I'd like to know what the charges are."

"Aiding and abetting known criminals for one." Margot said. "You do know what _Brooklyn_ is in custody for, don't you?"

"The Guild."

"He killed a lot of people."

"_Terrorists_," Elisa reminded her, "who would've caused so much collateral damage in their insane quest, the attack in Times Square would've looked like a children's birthday party. Hell they've already either maimed or killed a lot of people, _including some of my dearest friends._" Elisa advanced a step and Margot recoiled towards the couch, bumping into the big piece of furniture. "I wonder, if the public knew what Brooklyn had done and what was at stake, would they be so quick to condemn him, or applaud him?"

Margot snorted but said nothing.

Logan came forward as his partner smoldered silently against the couch, putting himself between Elisa and Margot and, daringly, within reach of her clenched fists. "Detective, this has nothing to do our personal feelings but what crimes the accused has committed." he explained calmly, hoping to dispel some of the anger permeating the room. "He was caught beating a man half to death and has confessed to destroying that base and killing a lot of men and women. He's professed to working alone in self defense but the body count was very high. And if you have anything to do with him, we need to know."

Elisa regarded the man for a moment; tall, expensively-dressed, he seemed the calm to Yale's storm. "And just who are you to be saddled with _her_ of all people?"

"My name is Gabriel Logan, federal prosecutor."

She shook her head. This was all getting better and better. "Of course you are." Elisa whispered, laughing despite herself. "The goddamned FBI..."

He seemed sympathetic, but smothered it with a slick varnish of detachment. "I'm...still trying to come to terms with all of this. With gargoyles in general, and now your relationship with one. I assume Trinity's father is indeed a gargoyle?"

Elisa filled her gaze with her daughter, held in her grandmother's arms. "Yes, he is. Obviously. She didn't inherit the wings and tail from me." She turned back to Logan. "Is that a crime?"

He struggled for the words. "I don't know. This is unprecedented. But it's not over, detective."

"Oh I'm well aware."

"Okay," Abel held up his hands, "okay, ladies and gentlemen, I think we're done here for now. This has gone way beyond just an examination and I think we all need to step back for a bit."

Stephanie arched her back, and pulled her sleeve back to check her watch. "I agree." she said.

Logan regarded Elisa for a moment, then her daughter and simply tipped his head towards her. He gathered his notes from the table, filled his briefcase and left the room.

His partner though, wasn't so ready to depart without leaving a warning. Margot stopped before getting to the door and whirled on her heel. "We are not finished, detective. You and I will be having a very long talk."

"Looking forward to it." Elisa hissed back.

Margot slipped out and Stephanie stopped in front of Elisa. "Charming woman."

Elisa shared the smile, nodded to the lawyer and watched the door close behind her. Only Abel remained behind, and Elisa cocked a brow towards him. The man looked tired beyond his years. "Agent Sykes, I suppose I have you to thank for looking after my daughter, and my family."

The wrinkle through his shoulders as he tried to downplay his part in all this told her the gratitude wasn't necessary. "They really are, aren't they?" he said. "Your family."

"More than you could ever imagine."

"They spoke highly of you."

"And I'd return the sentiment tenfold for each and every one of them."

He nodded, his skin wrinkling around the golden eyes.

"Are we free to go?" Elisa asked next.

He smiled a funny smile, and his brow furrowed as he offered the most contrite expression he was capable of. "I think you know the answer to that, detective." he said flatly.

"No, then." Elisa guessed.

He sighed and brought a hand down, stopping it in front of him. "You know the law just as well as I do but I think you already know what events have been set in motion. This investigation just took a wild left turn with your presence. And I also think your biggest obstacle now isn't the FBI."

Elisa nodded in thought. She knew what was coming and if it wasn't the NYPD, it would be Internal Affairs, or Immigration, or hell, even the IRS.

"Listen, until you're called for questioning or officially charged, you're free to go. But I guarantee you I just might be forced to bring you back in, you and Trinity both, especially when Margot Yale raises a stink." He opened his arms in a gesture of compromise. "Of course, if you want to stay, you can at least be here when the gargoyles awake."

Elisa's brows unclenched at the mere mention of the clan.

And Abel actually enjoyed seeing the scowl dissipate. "They're getting a little antsy and maybe seeing you will settle them." he added.

"What about Brooklyn? Can we see him?"

"I'll do my best." he offered. "Maybe right now, we should adjourn to somewhere more comfortable, and with coffee. Maybe have a little talk."

Elisa thought about it for a moment and eventually nodded, turning and allowing Diane to deliver Trinity back into her arms. They butted ridges, Elisa broke into a smile and allowed Abel to lead her from the room. Dominic Ford was waiting outside in the hall and straightened when he spotted Elisa.

"Come on, Dom," Abel called to his partner, "let's go find someplace comfortable for a while."

"Tuck your tail in, sweetie." Elisa told her daughter, "and cape your wings."

The little girl did so and disguised her more prominent gargoyle features before the group exited the little corridor, but on entering into the main lobby a crowd of people suddenly rushed her and Trinity.

Abel was almost shoved across a desk. "What the hell...?" He whirled on his partner, realizing who had nearly stampeded him to death. "Who let these idiots in?"

"I don't know...!" Dominic yelled back from across the throng.

Elisa had several microphones and digital recorders thrust in her face. She could hear the sounds of camera shutters going off.

"Detective Maza," one woman started, obviously a reporter, "are you married to a gargoyle? And is he the father of your child?"

"What is your involvement with the gargoyles in police custody?"

"Were you aware of the attack on the Guild base?"

"How long have you kept this a secret and to who?"

The questions were rattled off incessantly and she barely had time to digest, being blindsided. "No comment." Elisa said quickly, trying to maneuver Trinity away from the cameras. Trinity clutched to her mother and in her surprise let her wings spread open.

"Detective Maza, who's the father of your child? _Detective Maza?_"

"I said _no comment._" Elisa roared back as she and her parents forced their way through the crowd.

"_Ford!_" Abel barked, gesturing wildly to Dominic. "Get them out of here!" He caught up with Elisa and put a hand to her shoulder, guiding her, Peter and Diane out of the spotlight.

And in the background, no one noticed Martin Hacker smile, adjust his cap and slip out a door.

* * *

"_...Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Travis Marshall and thank you for joining us. We have a new development from One Police Plaza where our continuing story on the gargoyles and the recent related terrorist attack has taken a startling turn. A detective from the twenty-third precinct was revealed to have been carrying on a relationship with a gargoyle, even conceiving a child through this coupling..._"

"_...The detective, an Elisa Maza, seen here with her daughter, was a part of the short-lived Gargoyles Task Force operating out of the twenty-third. Apparently, her daughter was brought in several nights ago and detective Maza has now just come to claim her..._"

"_...As of now the identity of detective Maza's significant other is unknown, or her involvement with the other gargoyles being held in police headquarters. Some have speculated the father could be one of the gargoyles currently in custody or he's one of many who inhabit our city..._"

* * *

Jason balled a fist to his mouth. She'd barely been gone a couple of hours and now her face was plastered all over the news. _How the hell did that information leak?_

He guessed if he had informants in police headquarters there were more that would willingly volunteer information for the right price.

"Damnit..."

* * *

For Jon Canmore though, this was Christmas. Finally, the secret was out. The whore couldn't hide in the darkness anymore.

He sat staring at the television from his jail cell, arm hung limply over his knee. Rubbing his tongue over his canines, he started laughing.

* * *

"Here we go." Beth whispered and turned to look at the other man on the couch.

Still cradling Liberty, Todd Hawkins shook his head.

* * *

She'd only realized the time by the creeping tendril of sunlight having reached across her desk and into her line of sight. Maria leaned back into her chair and deposited another form into her _outbox_. She sighed, ran fingers through her hair and figured it might be time to call it a day.

Reaching for her mug, she put it against her lips and immediately regretted not testing the temperature first. It was cold sludge now, fit for the kitchen sink. "God...my kingdom for a hot cup..." she muttered. Eyes on the stack still in her _inbox_ she figured she might as well try and reduce the pile before leaving. Besides, it wasn't as if she had much to do outside the office but go home to an empty apartment, make breakfast for one and sleep in an empty bed...

Her door suddenly burst open, and she nearly flipped her pen into the ceiling's acoustic tile. "_Jesus_, Rodriguez..."

The man didn't apologize, he just pointed a thumb back outside the room. "Captain, you gotta see this..."

"I'm busy, detective."

"Trust me, you need to see this. _It's Maza_."

He quickly ducked back out, leaving Maria to stare at her open door and try to ask questions from somebody already out of earshot. She grudgingly followed the officer out into the bullpen where most of the 23rd's residents were clustered around the television. Maria pushed her way to the front only to come to a grinding halt at what flashed in front of her. It was Elisa. _And Trinity._

"Is that Maza...?" someone whispered.

"Haven't seen her for months..."

"Married to a _gargoyle_...? That big guy at the Halloween party was a goddamned gargoyle?"

As surprised, hushed whispers swirled through the crowd, Marshall continued, "_...We have yet to hear Detective Maza speak to her side of the story, but there is no denying the child she carries in her arms appears to be a gargoyle..._"

Maria covered her mouth with her hand, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Sonuva, I can't believe the bitch did it...she finally revealed it all."

"She couldn't hide forever."

"Think the head honcho knows?"

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure he's already made plans for our friend here..."

He could hear the voices speaking, but the words were being lost to the drugs still swimming through him. First fire, then darkness, and then this prison. Through hazy, double vision and between steel bars he could see the two men standing in front of a television screen, enthralled.

He saw the woman on the television, with her winged daughter in her arms trying to avoid the reporters and cameras. The horror of recognition raced through craggy features and he willed his eyes to clear. His throat raw, he managed to wheeze, "My Elisa..."


End file.
